


Murder, Murder, It's A Nightmare

by queenpresident



Category: Jekyll & Hyde - Wildhorn, The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: I'm Sorry, Jekyll murders someone, My First Work in This Fandom, Other, Sorry it's short, don't ask why I did this, just mention of blood, no violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 20:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10521183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenpresident/pseuds/queenpresident





	

There was blood everywhere. Oh God, the blood. And their screams. Their terrible, terrible screams. They'll haunt Jekyll's dreams for months. They were terrified. Henry would be too. He was. He was terrified. He couldn't believe he was doing this. No. This wasn't something he'd ever do. This was something Hyde would do. His counterpart. His alter ego. His darkness. Henry Jekyll would never murder anyone.

That's what he wanted to tell himself. But it wasn't true. He did kill those people. And this time it wasn't as Hyde. It was as himself. Henry Jekyll. The murderer. This thought horrified him. No longer was he some good person. Now he was this monster. This monster he had tried to control. He created Hyde to indulge these urges. To feel the rush of adrenaline when he beat someone with a cane. But to also keep up his facade. To remain the good doctor everyone thought he was.

Henry choked back a sob as the bloodied knife dropped from his gloved hand. His jacket was stained scarlet. His eyes forever haunted by the terror in his victims' eyes. Henry buried his face in his hands and fell to his knees. He should of known better. The vial of HJ-7 was in his pocket. He could of drank that and kept his facade. Soon all of London will know.

Edward's laughter rang in his ears. That sickening laughter. "Oh, dearest Henry! Looks like you aren't the perfect doctor everyone thinks you are," Hyde sang.

"No. Stop it! I didn't mean to do this! I didn't want to hurt anyone!" Henry's voice sounded broken. He never thought he'd do this. Never sink so low. Not as Henry. No. This wasn't fair. This was Hyde's fault. Hyde did this. He controlled him to do this. The lies didn't help. Henry knew Edward couldn't control him. Not in the way he controlled his dark side.

"Maybe you didn't want to, but you did!" Edward cooed softly. "Now, my love. You need to stand up and walk away. Have you mental breakdown as you leave the crime scene. You can't get caught, now can you?"

Jekyll obeyed and stood up. He hugged himself as he walked out of the alley and into the street. He wasn't getting any sleep that night. Or the next few nights for that matter. He won't be able to look Gabriel in the eye. His friend would know in an instant.

He needed a drink. He needed a way to cope with what he's done. He needed to get the image out of his mind. But first, Henry needed to clean himself up. Get the blood off of him. To put his life back together. One step at a time. Just one step at a time.


End file.
